Jak 2: Teenagers in Haven City REDUX
by KotoriRod
Summary: A sleepover goes bad when four friends who just want to relax for the weekend after school fall into the world filled with Eco, Metal heads, and War. Separated, they must survive in their own way against challenges that arise in Haven City. Can they survive and get back home without being too much trouble? A REBOOT OF AN OLD STORY


_Hello everyone! I'm back and finally decided to do a few redux of a couple of my fan fictions and try to finish some that I have left undone. I've been practicing and also been writing a few things. Kinda want to become a novel writer someday, hopefully soon if the book I am writing is finished before 2016._

 _So anyways, this is one of the first of a couple that will get a rewrite so expect a lot of changes to characters and incidents that happened in the original. That also means that I am taking out the ridiculous OOC stuff that was happening in the chapters… if you read the original, you would know what I am referring to._

 _Without further interruptions, here is my reboot of Jak 2: Teenagers in Haven City. Well… just for purposes of courtesy, I do not own Jak 2 or anything related. They belong to Naughty Dog who should seriously resume making the series because that recent Jak game… yeah, no._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sleepover Ruined Due to Stupid Skills**

The clock read seven at night, as did the darkening sky that surrounded my home. It wasn't scary, though. I'm rarely scared of the dark as long as I have company or a flashlight. Thankfully, the former was present as four of my friends, Neko, Michelle, Annie and Vanessa were here in my phone while we enjoyed each other's company.

We were all gathered at my house for a sleepover, something I had brought up a week before hand and was happy that they accepted to spend the night of fun at my house. And by fun, I am referring to several hours of playing video games or just make each other laugh. You know, stupid sleepover stuff to pass the night.

Currently, we were having dinner, thanks to my parents' who had brought it a couple minutes ago. It was Church's Chicken, a fried chicken place that I considered to have the best fried chicken in Los Angeles. My opinion, mind you, and the fact that I had grown up with it since as far as I could remember. On the television set was Jackass the Movie, playing yet another strange prank that these skaters and stunt people did to amuse people through experiencing pain.

"Oh man! We should, like, play 'I Never' later on!" Michelle suggested, receiving a high-five from Neko who had to hunch over the dining table to make contact.

Neko then added with glee after she sat back down, "Yeah! We are so going to have a kick ass time!" She then ripped a piece of meat off the chicken leg she had in her hand, chewing happily before turning to look at Vanessa who had her inquired about the rules of the game.

Annie had started to explain them to her, something I didn't need to here as I've seen it played on that Family Guy episode. Yeah, most of our ideas for entertainment came from television. Our basic necessities and inspirations came from a television set.

Despite that being an enjoyable game, I declined by saying, "How about you play without me?"

I expected the look I received from them, all staring at me with shock. Sure, I was one for gaining amusement by ridiculing someone for something that they did do, but there are just a few things I wanted to keep silent out of just pure secrecy.

Unlucky for me, Michelle demanded, "Tell us a story, midget!"

Clearly, she wanted to know why I was against playing the game which meant that I would have to tell them. Thankfully, Annie suggested, "Let's just play a video game. How about Mario Party?"

At least that changed the subject as Michelle shouted, "You guys are so lucky that I brought my Game Cube over. Do you know how hard it was lugging that shit around school the whole day?"

"What about me?" Neko chirped up, clearly not being the only one who had to lug around a game console the whole day.

As we turned, we had just seen Johnny Knoxville getting punched hard in the face by a Japanese female boxer, causing Michelle to laugh loudly and stay seated for a bit as Vanessa eagerly hopped towards the TV to stop the movie and change the back cables to connect the Game Cube.

It was resting on the floor, accompanied by the Playstation 2, which belonged to Neko who I have thanked nearly the whole day for bringing because once we did a few rounds of Mario Party, we were going to play the game I always wanted to play.

Still though, we were going to at least all play together by more than likely straining our friendship through stealing each other's coins and stars. After the disc was placed in and everyone took their seat with their respective controllers, the screen displayed the title, indicating it was the sixth of its series.

We tried the Mic Mode game, finding it rather challenging but also exciting. It was a long battle with lots of yelling, screaming, and claims of friendship ending when finally, I won. Yep, me. I won the battle, thanks to my strategy and picking Toad. As I did my victory dance, I ignored Michelle's words of claiming that short people stuck together in which Annie agreed.

Neko, who had been on the sidelines and cheering for whoever she thought was losing, had spoken up and asked, "Hey Lisa, think you can teach me how to draw?"

Yep, I drew on the side, mostly during class. High school is a bit boring, if you ask me.

I agreed to her request, leaving Michelle and Annie to start working on connecting the PS2 to the TV to save us from getting into a fight on who truly won the Mario Party game.

Most of the stuff that I was teaching Neko about drawing was what I had learned from another friend of mine, someone who was really talented and just blew me out of the water. It was bit of a struggle but it wasn't long until we both agreed that the anime face she had drawn was good enough.

A ringtone echoed through the room, making everyone to look at the source, It was Vanessa as she answered her cellphone. From the first few words she spoke, I knew that it was her ride home. She wasn't able to get permission to stay over for the night, just until nine.

I decided to walk her out to the front of the house. We exchanged our goodbyes, promising to see each other after the weekend as tonight was a Friday, if it wasn't obvious. I watched her get into the car, seeing her mother who waved hello to me which I did in return. Once the doors closed, I patiently watched the car do a U-turn before driving down the street and out of my sight.

When I turned to go back inside, I could hear Michelle announcing, "Lock the door! We can play this game without her!"

"Don't be a jerk!" I called back, rushing inside as I pushed the door open, playfully scowling at Annie who had appeared to have nearly done what Michelle had ordered.

As we got to the living room where we would be sleeping for the night along with playing more video games, I saw that Michelle seemed to be struggling with the TV.

"What's wrong, Michy?" I asked, using her nickname with concern.

"I just put the disc in and right after we closed the cover, that happened," she sighed out, gesturing towards the TV. Finally looking at it, I saw that it was on the Rainbow Channel, as I grown to call it. "I like this show…"

Those words disturbed me for a second as I picked up the remote control, briefly hitting the button to change the channel to show that it was just that, a channel. Nickelodeon was now on, bringing Michelle from what seemed to be a trance.

We all returned to the couches, sitting around the television set comfortably.

I was seriously excited. I always wanted to play this game, but my brothers were Xbox fan boys, having my parents buy that instead of a Playstation. I mean, I love Halo, but god there were just some games that weren't on the Xbox that I wanted to play.

Sitting by Michelle, she had the controller in her hand as she hit the start button.

Excitement was still as the screen suddenly flickered to a blank screen, like the TV had turned off. Silence floated over us before Annie blurted out, "Um… we have a case of the game not on."

"Well, turn it on or we're gonna have a case of **my foot up your ass!** " Michelle threatened, both now glaring at each other before Annie looked around for the controller and saw that I was slightly sitting on it. She slipped it from beneath me, hitting the power button and placing it far away so this wouldn't repeat during our gaming.

I sighed in relief, glad that the TV was still functioning as we saw Daxter rushing around the title before finally turning it on. That little furball is just so cute but also a bit perverted and funny. Just like most guys in high school, ha!

Once the start indicator came on, Michelle wasted no time and did as commanded. A large mechanical ring spun for a bit before it showed the standard main menu screen. Pushing the highlighting bar around for a bit, she finally let it rest on the "New Game" option.

My fingers clenched and my cheeks were hurting. I couldn't stop smiling as I waited for the game to start.

I heard the thumb connect with the button, then I heard it again. This seemed to repeat a few more times before everyone stared at Michelle who had a horrified look on her face.

" **No!** "

We all shouted that word together, ignoring my brother who was upstairs and snapped at us to shut up. We couldn't believe it. _I_ couldn't believe it. Was there some God up above who just didn't want me to enjoy seeing this game? Seriously, is this what is going to happen?

Neko was crying, probably believing that her Playstation was now broken while Michelle and Annie began to argue on whose fault it was that caused the system to freeze. I didn't care who was at fault. I wasn't going to be able to see the game, let alone play it.

Frustration and anger blinded me of common sense as I stood up, jumping over the table that was between me and the TV before I swung my fist towards the screen.

I expected to hear it fall back into the space behind the stand it was on or at least some pain since I'm not really that strong to begin with to even attempt such a thing. None of that happened.

What happened was something that I really didn't think could be possible. My hand had went straight through the screen like it was like water, ripples being made when my limb entered inside. I heard my friends going silent, clearly looking at the predicament I was in now.

"Does your TV do that often?" I heard Neko ask me in which I responded with a quiet turn of my head from side to side. If it did, this was the first time I ever found out.

This was just getting to weird for me as I moved to get back and try to figure out what had just happened, but my arm wouldn't budge. After a few more tugs by myself, I realized my hand was not coming out. I began to panic, looking back over to my friends as I exclaimed, "Guys, help me! I'm stuck!"

Though, it wasn't so loud this time. I knew by now, my parents were asleep or locked away in their room. If they heard too much noise, they would come down here and I would be in real trouble. Not sure why, but I'm sure that what I had done is filed under things that I shouldn't be doing.

Annie announced, "I'll get a knife!"

As she made her way to the kitchen either seriously or jokingly, Neko and Michelle both hissed at her negatively. Proclaiming she was joking wasn't giving me relief as I snapped at them, "Just help me get my arm out!"

When those words left my lips, I suddenly felt something jerk me towards the television, like something was wrapped around my wrist. Looking over to my trapped hand, I was now elbow-deep in the screen and grabbed the top edge of the display that housed the television set to keep whatever it was on the other side from bringing me in.

"Lisa!" I heard Michelle shout urgently, grabbing my other arm and began to pull me away but I was barely budging.

I turned to look back to her, seeing Neko had joined in by grabbing Michelle by the waist. I felt Michelle loosen her grip on my free arm, glancing back at Neko as she muttered, "Neko, I don't go that way. I told you I'm clean now."

* * *

"We got something, sir."

Errol nodded to the Krimzon Guard who spoke to him as he and his squad stood in front of this portal that had been created before them. Recent events had made them change to using it, something created by the Metal Heads, in order to make up for wasting two years on the Dark Warrior Project. If that eco freak had at least shown signs instead of absorbing the dark eco, they would be beating the Metal Heads by now.

Instead, they were resorting to taking whatever they were grabbing from this portal.

After what was another problematic pull, the KG Commander watched as what appeared to be a young girl stumbling through the portal. Confusion was etched on her brown eyes that was slightly covered by the black bangs of her long hair, glancing around before her eyes fell upon the soldier that was holding her.

The minute she saw the hand, she started to squirm. The idiot was still in a stupor, not believing that the portal actually worked, as the girl's struggling made him release her and let her run away.

"Get that child!" I ordered my men, shoving the one who had let the girl get away while the others ran after her.

* * *

A trio of voices were screaming in unison before silenced when they all fell into the lake. Very few people glanced over to see what had dropped into the murky waters of their pier but soon went along, not bothering to see who had surfaced.

Michelle gasped out first, wading in the water for a bit before Neko and Annie joined. Neko was the first to speak, coughing out, "Oh my god! I just got this skirt!"

Deciding to etch in optimism, Michelle spoke, "Well, we did want to have a nice sleepover."

"How is my skirt even associated to that?" Neko snapped at her before Annie shouted. "This isn't nice at all! This is far from being nice. This is turning into the worse day ever!"

Michelle groaned, rubbing her face of the water that had blinded her eyes for a bit before quickly grabbing her glasses before they would sink to the bottom. After letting Annie rant on for a good five minutes, she snapped at her, "What are you bitchin' about? You didn't go to school so **shut up!** "

"How about we get to some long before we try to drown each other?" Neko shouted, nodding towards a nearby ramp. All three swam towards, taking a seat once they were at least not fully submerged. As they recollected their breaths, Michelle lifted her head as she asked, "I'm not sure if I wanna come back if that is what your TV is gonna do all the time, Lisa."

Looking around, she saw that only Neko and Annie were present as the three girls glanced at their surroundings. There was no sign of their short friend as Michelle called out softly, "Lisa?"

* * *

I burst through metal doors, quickly pushing it closed with all my strength and locking it behind me. I had been running for what felt like hours and I wasn't sure if those Krimzon Guards were still on my tail.

Yeah, I know where I am. I'm not stupid to not realize that I had fallen into the game. This was seriously something I didn't expect to happen, especially during my sleepover.

Thoughts raced through my brain, trying to figure out exactly what had brought me here. It was just a TV we have had since as far as I could remember. It was old but it was still usable for watching shows on cable and playing video games.

I would be more confident with myself if I knew exactly what was going on in the game. Like I mentioned before, I have never played it, only knowing who the characters were and the factions thanks to Michelle and Neko informing me so I wouldn't ask questions while we were going to play the game.

Clearly, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Another door opened, rather loudly which I was thankful as I hid behind some barrels that were in the large room that led to a sewer pipe. Maybe I can use that to escape.

As I began to plan that out, I heard a loud snarl nearby. Turning my head, I saw a large snout that had sharp teeth dripping in saliva. I bit back a scream, realizing that the creature didn't notice me and was just passing by me to meet the two Krimzon Guards that were meeting them also near the barrels that were there.

Crap, if I stayed here, I'll get spotted and brought in as a prisoner. That is not going to happen. Nope. Not in this lifetime. I was brought up to be a good girl and this good girl is not going to jail, no matter what.

I had ignored their conversation, though I picked up a few words like that was the latest shipment of eco and the Baron wanted them out.

My eyes spotted a vent nearby, the grate a bit ajar so it would be enough to let me slip and climb to wherever it lead. Hopefully, it would lead me away from here.

The place suddenly shook as I heard explosions from above, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out. Taking that chance as the monsters and the guards were busy looking up at the source, I slipped into the vent and climbed.

Gym teacher, look at me now.

* * *

"My god! If merry kenw we lost her, we are good as dead!" Neko screamed, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk as she pulled at her hair. The trio had finally got away from the water and was starting to dry up at least, but the realization that one of their friends was missing was sitting well with some of them.

"I am not getting pinned down for this shit!" Annie stated, about to get up from where she sat to emphasize that she wasn't going to take the blame when Michelle screamed, "Shut the fuck up! Both of you, stop your whining!"

Both closed their mouths, Neko covering hers with her hands while Annie was biting on her own bottom lip to keep from snarking off Michelle. The situation did have the need for it, but this seemed a bit too serious.

"Look, we all know where we are, right?" Michelle asked, being rhetorical as she didn't wait for an answer. "We could be stuck here for a while so it is best we try to blend in and find somewhere that we can stay until we find Lisa and a way home."

"Why would we need to? It's not like we will be staying here for long right?" Annie scoffed.

"Hey, I've read a lot of fan fictions and I know what is up if we just wonder around like we don't know shit," Michelle snapped at her before tugging at her wet pajama shirt. "By the way, do you not remember what we are wearing? I don't know about you, but this self-insert is going to get some kickin' costumes."

After what seemed like a couple of minutes, Annie inclined to follow Michelle's lead as Neko suggested, "Let's go in there."

They looked to where she was pointing, seeing a familiar bar as she continued. "Maybe they have a job there for all three of us."

Michelle then stated, "Uh guys, I don't think…"

She only was able to get those words out before she watched her friends walk without her towards the Hip Hog Saloon.

* * *

Reaching the top and what appeared the end, I turned my body so that I could the grate open and slid out. The drop down was a bit of a height but thankfully the landing didn't hurt too much. Taking a gander, I found myself in a large room filled with large batteries connected to a large tube. Looked like your run-of-the-mill style of a game's armory or factory.

None of that mattered to me as I finally found my ticket out of here.

A panel was next to a large metal door, hopefully leading the way out unlike that untrustworthy grate I had to go through.

Rushing towards the panel, I froze when I heard running footsteps that was followed by an explosion. I had to hide, but my eyes just had to turn around and see what was now going to try and chase me.

There were no Krimzon Guards, only a large tank that was aiming its barrel down at a blonde man with green highlights dressed in blue. He looked familiar and his identity was only further established when I recognized the orange creature that was resting on his shoulder.

That was Jak and Daxter. They were the heroes of this world.

If I wasn't so frightened of getting blown to smithereens by the tank that was thankfully focused on the heroes, sorry, I would be in complete starstruck.

As I watched him hop around to avoid getting the targeting ring on him, I knew that neither of us were going to get out of here unless something was done. I tried to remember something, anything that could help me or Jak in this situation. There had to be something here that would at least help us escape.

That's when I looked at the batteries. Game logic would indicate that if the tanks fired at those, it would blow up this factory sky-high. Sure, there was a chance of dying, but the doors should open, right?

Deciding to give it a shot, I opened my mouth to tell Jak the plan I concocted in my head. Nothing came out, not even a peep. Only my breath and a strain in my throat was done.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home?" Annie yelled, being the first to enter into the saloon before Neko and Michelle caught up and joined her trek towards the bar that was in the back. There was a large fighting ring in the middle while the sides were covered with booths for people who wanted to privately drink.

The place was empty, aside from the three girls who soon reached the bar as Neko commented, "Reminds me of Michelle's place for some reason."

"Really?" she asked, deciding to go to one of the stools and sat on it. As she spun around, she exclaimed playfully, "Wait! This isn't my house!"

A rasping, slurred voice huffed at Michelle, the breath stinking up her breathing space. "What are you damn broads doing here, eh? This isn't some shelter. Get out!"

Michelle spun around in her chair, coming face-to-tummy to the infamous Krew, owner of Hip Hog Saloon and just a down-right disgusting man who was floating before her.

Dramatically, she felt back from her seat, landing on her back while Neko pointed out, "Holy crap! It's Don Vito! He gained so much fat and now needs a floaty thing to get around!"

As Annie laughed her ass off, Krew clearly didn't take to the joke very lightly as he snapped again, "I told you to get out! Now get out before I have Sig here do it."

Neko and Annie looked over to where he seemed to direct his voice towards, seeing a man dressed in what looked like the skeleton of some large creature as armor. It was intimidating, to say the least, as they were about to do as they said when Michelle stood up and shouted, "Wait! Let us work for you!"

XxXxX

I felt like clawing at my throat. What happened to my voice? Why can't I speak? I had to get his attention now about this or we're both going to die here. More so him than me because that tank still seemed to ignore my presence.

Not sure why I felt inadequate about that.

A small idea suddenly popped in my head. Sure, it was going to be a bit hurtful, but it seemed like the only way. Looking around, I found a screw that fit in the palm of my head. Picking it up, I took a running start before I threw at the tank. Finally, it was now paying attention to me. Oh god… _it's now paying attention to_ _ **me**_. Why did I think this was a good idea? Why?

Well, there was no way of backing out of this as I could feel a red target focusing on my position as I ran towards one of the batteries that were connected to the tube. Feeling the invisible target fully focusing to where I was, I quickly stepped out of the way so that the guns would shoot up that area.

[ _ **WARNING: Eco Power Drop to 75%. Request for immediate repair. Repeat…**_ ]

The alarm was now going off and hopefully, Jak would know what to do from here on end. I moved to go closer to the metal doors but an explosion erupted in front of me, blocking my path as I turned to see that the tank was still focused on me.

Shit, this is not how I wanted to die.

Fear engulfed my form, making me stand still as I saw the tank's barrel aimed straight at me and I swear I could see the power building up inside. My hands rose up, a bland attempt to protect myself from the fire of death that would enflame me.

I heard the shot fired and the explosion afterwards, but I didn't feel a burning sensation and death.

Correction, there was a bit of pain due to how I was being handled. I uncovered my eyes, blinded briefly by the flashing red light of the room as a gruff voice asked, "You ok, kid?"

* * *

"But I wanna work! I wanna work here!" Michelle whined and cried, rolling around the floor while slamming her fists on it. She was in a full tantrum mode, acting like a child who didn't get their favorite toy. This had been going on for quite some time and Krew was clearly becoming irritated.

The one called Sig had been staying back, finding it also annoying but rather amusing to see that someone was enjoyably annoying his boss.

Finally, Krew announced, "Alright, fine! You can work here! Just shut that child up!"

Nodding, Annie sauntered over to her still-crying friend as she briefly stated, "We got the job."

Like a switch, Michelle turned back to her usual normal self as she briefly smiled while joyfully hopping around the room for joy with Neko.

"Stop that friend of yours before she destroys my trophies," he ordered Annie before saying. "And get some change of clothes. Don't want you dripping all over my floor, eh?"

* * *

"Hey, kid! You can open your eyes now!" I heard another voice, one that was familiar but I was still fearful that the tank would just be in my line of sight.

Callous hands grabbed both of my forearms as the person forced my hands away from my face. Opening my eyes, I saw that it was indeed Jak and Daxter, and they saved me.

Well, more like Jak did while Daxter probably was holding on for dear life while debating on whether or not if they should save me.

Daxter finally came into view, his furry face topped with goggles resting on his head just like his friend. His face quickly changed from the curious look to one I have seen a lot of my guy friends give to the pretty girls in our group. "Hiya, toots," he waggled his furry eyebrows at me, making me lean back a bit. This sort of attention was rather uncomfortable.

My eyes wandered a bit, looking behind the dynamic duo to see that the tank had found us and it was about to fire.

My face quickly slipped into fear, clinging on to Jak's sleeve. That seemed to easily tell him what was about to happen as he picked me up again as I realized that when the tank fired, it shot at one of the batteries that needed to be destroyed.

What luck, huh? I felt my feet settle back on the ground as I turned to tell Jak thanks.

Our luck seemed to be running short as I heard the self-destruct sequence had begun, starting to count down as I heard Jak shout, "Come on! We gotta go!"

He didn't seem to wait, taking my hand and pulling towards the doors that were now open as to let anyone escape from the oncoming blast.

A heat erupted behind us as I felt a heat and pressure that made us fly out of the complex and towards the floors below.

Everything went dark soon after.

TBC

* * *

 _Well, there you have it. There's the first chapter of the redux. Hope you all like it. Hopefully I can do more while I work on my book. It's more like independent work, hopefully it will get some good stuff once I get it out there._

 _Anyways, review and all that jazz that us readers do with fan fiction. Critiques are good. If you read the original, do you like how this is? Have you noticed a few changes? Should I keep doing that while keeping to what happened?_

 _Though, I might change a few key points in the story, given that this was done in a whole span of a year on and off during my high school days. Anyways, have a nice day!_


End file.
